


Saying goodbye

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Just angst tbh, i had to leave my little sister today and this is what i wrote on the train, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: They both know Elijah won't come back.





	Saying goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> ( **Set in the same universe as[But I guess that's love (I can't pretend)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854904), I think.** )
> 
> So. The city where I attend university is 10 hours away from the city where my family lives.
> 
> I said goodbye to my little sister before going. We were both acting though and uncaring, but the moment I held her she immediately started crying.
> 
> This is my unhealthy way to cope, I guess. 
> 
> Written in 30 mins and un'betad. Gonna check it when I get home, I guess. Hope you like it anyway.

Saying goodbye is never easy.

Elijah looks at him, his stubborn little brother who's grumbled all the way here, driving him to the train station and making it sound like _he_ was the one to ask him to be accompanied there. But it's not.

Elijah had told him he would be going on his own, make his suitcase and pack his laptops and drive himself to the station. But Gavin had walked to his room, and silently helped him pack his stuff.

He hadn't said a word.

He had rolled his clothes to make them fit into Elijah's suitcase, muttering insults every time something wouldn't and rolling them more, insisting it was the only way they could all fit in there. Elijah had sighed and muttered a quiet _thank you_.

Gavin hadn't answered. He had just kept working with the same determination, hour after hour, while the minutes passed and dawn was fast approaching.

They had finished to pack everything at three in the morning.

And yet here Gavin is, hands buried in his jeans pockets when not busy dragging one of Elijah's suitcase all around the train station. 

They don't talk much. Elijah looks at him, smiles a little, and opens his arms; Gavin blinks at him and lowers his head, refusing his hug.

Elijah sighs, but doesn't complain. They aren't used to showing all this affection towards one another.

But this time, it's different. Elijah has gone back and forth from their flat to Detroit, spending more and more time at the Cyberlife building than he does home, and Gavin _understands_.

They both know Elijah won't come back.

Gavin hasn't asked, and Elijah hasn't explained. They're both still wearing old jeans and leather jackets; Elijah's one, always the fashion sibling, looks slightly better than Gavin's does. It's some sort of deep red, a colour Elijah can't bother to identify, with a hoodie and two pockets at the sides. It's not really his style - not anymore, at least -, but he likes it. 

Some of his stuff couldn't fit in the two suitcases he has brought with him, and that's how he ended up with Gavin's beat-up backpack behind his shoulders. He knows how much his brother cares about that backpack; he hasn't travelled once without it. 

_Take it_ , he had said the night before, speaking quietly not to wake up their mom. He had met Elijah's gaze with his own, offered him a lop-sided smile, and said, _you give it back next time you come around, understood?_

It's a gift. Elijah wears it proudly, and knows it's the last time Gavin sees it.

"Just five minutes before the train comes," he reminds Gavin, eyeing him while keeping his face carefully blank. _Last chance to hug me_ , is what he doesn't say.

Gavin shrugs. He still says nothing.

"You take care," he only mutters, raising his eyes from the floor once again to meet his. The station is loud, and crowded, and they're both nineteen and older than their bones. They've been through a lot.

Elijah wishes he could cry.

But he won't, because that's not that he does. that's not what _they_ do. They act though, and they fight, and they insult one another and never really make up. 

They always help each other out.

Elijah sees his train in the distance, briefly thinks that by the time he's a little richer, a little sadder, and a lot more lonely, trains are going to be better. Faster. Safer.

Without even thinking about it, he takes his jacket off. He wordlessly hands it to Gavin.

His little brother stares at it for a moment, the train running fast behind his shoulder and closer and closer with every passing second. Gavin bites at his lips, looks at Elijah, and tears the jacket from his hands as he falls into his arms.

"You take care," he says again, chocking on a broken sob. "You take damn good care of yourself, you shithead."

Elijah laughs - a little wetly, perhaps. The train in the distance suddenly isn't so much in focus to his eyes. "You too," he replies, his voice cracking. "I'll come back before you say _RT600_."

Gavin chuckles quietly, his arms trembling around Elijah's back. He grips the fabric of his shirt with his free hand, the one that isn't busy holding Elijah's jacket, and sinks his face into Elijah's shoulder as his laughter turns into a quiet sob.

"You'll be okay," Elijah mutters, closing his eyes and thinking _don't cry don't cry don't cry_ to himself. "We'll be okay."

The train stops next to them, and Elijah holds Gavin tighter for a moment before letting him go. Gavin sniffles, wiping his face off with the back of his sleeve and fixing his gaze back to Elijah's eyes.

"I'll miss you," he whispers. Then clears his throat. "Hurry up, you're going to miss your train."

Elijah smiles sadly. He really wishes he did.

"I'm going to miss you too," he says quietly, grabbing Gavin's shoulder for a second. "Goodbye, little brother. Take care of yourself."

Gavin nods, lowering his eyes as Elijah finally walks to his train. He hands him his suitcases, looks at him sitting down from the train window, and watches as he smiles sadly one last time.

"RT600," he says to himself.

 

The train goes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/) or if you don't want to use the link, my url is 99millionmilesaway .


End file.
